We Share the Same Shadow
by Insane Black Girl
Summary: Sora loves Riku and Roxas loves Axel, but when there is one body housing two very different people, how can everyone be happy?


Sora stared at the ceiling and sighed happily. Lying awake in his bed, the young brunette listened to the sound of the island. A breeze was blowing softly through the trees and the waves crashed along the shore. He was so happy to be home again. His home, Destiny Islands, was like no other world he visited. After its destruction over a year ago, Sora was glad to see that it was all back to normal. His parents were happy to have him back. Though he was older, Sora would always be their little boy. Having his friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie back on the island was great but Sora was most of all ecstatic to have Riku and Kairi back. And now after seeing Kairi's addition to their drawing on the wall in the secret place, Sora knew that she felt the same way about him. They loved each other and no one could change that.

Sora smiled at the the thought, but his smile was short lived when he was suddenly bombarded with another feeling. A feeling that was not his. It belonged to his other half, his nobody. It belonged to Roxas and was hard to understand. Sora frowned and sat up. Why was Roxas reacting to his thoughts now? And why did it feel negative? Sora got out of bed, managing to avoid the clothes that were strewn about since he first left the island. He stood in front of the mirror across from his bed. It was not his reflection staring back at him. Instead, it was Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what's on your mind?" Sora asked.

"Nothing really,just listening to your thoughts. You should stop lying to yourself, by the way." Roxas answered simply, causing the brunette to frown again.

"Lying about what?" Sora asked the blonde.

"How you really feel. You and I both know you love Riku." Roxas folded his arms, waiting for Sora to defend himself.

"Love Riku? Quit joking, Roxas. That's weird." Sora said quickly. Releasing a shaky laugh, he turned away from the mirror.

"Now you're just in denial." The blonde mumbled. "You know how you feel, and honestly I think he feels the same way about you."

"You're crazy!" Sora exclaimed, turning back to the mirror. Both boys were stunned by the harshness of his voice. Sora rubbed the back of his neck while grinning in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry about that. But you're wrong, Riku is just my friend."

"Your friend that you fell in love with." Roxas added.

"You think you know everything about me. What about how you feel for Axel?" Sora said with a matter of fact tone. Roxas was quiet for a moment.

"I-I never had a chance to tell him." Roxas said quietly. That was not the answer Sora was expecting. He was sure Roxas would deny ever having feelings for Axel, instead he could feel the nobody's depression taking over. "I knew that I liked him within the first week of joining the Organization. But I knew that I loved him a week before I left. I couldn't tell him how I felt and just leave." Roxas was no longer looking at his other half. His blue eyes seemed to look out the window. "When I finally remembered him, we fought and he left."

"That's when I woke up, right?" Sora asked, receiving a simple nod from Roxas. "He feels the same way about you. He told me right before he... disappeared into the darkness." Sora said, unsure of how to choose his words. Axel pretty much committed suicide in order to save Sora, hoping to see even a glimpse of Roxas.

"I know but there's no way for me to reach him now." Roxas sighed.

"But..." Sora desperately searched for the right words.

"It's fine." Roxas said with a soft smile, pointing toward the bed. "Go to sleep. You have that Mark of Mastery exam soon." Sora nodded and yawned as he walked over to the bed, tripping over a pair of pants on his way there.

'_Hey Roxas?'_ Sora thought.

'_Yeah, what is it?' _the voice in his head answered back.

" _I do think I'm in love with Riku_." the brunette confessed as a tear rolled from his right eye.

_'I'm glad you admit it. Now stop crying, you baby!' _Roxas said with a chuckle.

"That's you crying!" Sora yelled out loud. He prayed his parents didn't hear him."_It's alright, Roxas. We'll find away for you and Axel to be together._" Sora could feel Roxas smile.

"_I already know one thing though. When a heartless and their nobody are defeated, they become whole again._" Roxas said.

"_I don't follow_." Sora said with a confused expression on his face.

"_What I'm saying is Axel is alive. He's a whole person like you._" Roxas explained.

"_That's great! Do you know what world he's on?_" Sora asked excitedly. A sudden wave of depression hit the cheery brunette. He knew that was a no from Roxas. "_Let's go to sleep Roxas. We'll have some fun. Just dream that I'm Axel and I'll dream you're Riku!_."

"_What?!_" Roxas didn't understand what he was hearing.

"_ I'm kidding, but really I'm tired._" Sora mumbled as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Sora?" Roxas called out, but no one answered. Though the brunette was nowhere in sight, Roxas knew he was in a dream. He stood in the middle of the sandlot in Twilight Town. He called out Sora's name again, getting the same empty response as before. Roxas sighed as he began to walk to the Usual Spot.<p>

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed happily as the blonde walked inside. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more for you. Ya know, like adding your friends or other people in general." Sora apologized.

"That's is more than I could've asked for." Roxas said with a smile. "Hey Sora, would you like to see my room?" He asked. Sora nodded and followed the nobody to the room. From there, the two teens could see the entire town.

"So is this where you stayed?" Sora asked,sitting beside Roxas on the bed.

"Yeah, it was the most normal week I've ever experienced. Second to the clock-tower, it would have to be my favorite place." Roxas mused. They were quiet for a few moments. "Want some ice cream?" the blonde asked receiving a nod from the other boy. Roxas got off the bed and walked over to the small freezer in the corner of the room. The two sat quietly, content with the frozen treat.

"Have you ever had a paopu fruit?" Sora asked once he finished his ice cream. Roxas shook his head no. "Do you want to share one with me?" Sora asked, his voice getting lower.

"Isn't that kind of redundant? We're already a part of each other." Roxas suddenly stopped talking in an attempt to understand what Sora was saying. The boys smiled at each other as a paopu fruit materialized in Sora's hands.

"Just me and you..." Sora mumbled before breaking the fruit in half and passing one to Roxas.

The blonde took a bite and closed his eyes as Sora did the same. The sweet juices burst into their mouths but something else happened. Roxas set his half onto the desk beside the bed and kissed Sora's cheek, causing the brunette's eyes to shoot open. Before any words could be exchanged, the boys were making out. Not long after the clothes were feverishly being taken off. Roxas leaned Sora back down against the bed and began kissing down the tan boys chest. The Islander's breath hitched in his throat as Roxas began tugging off his bottoms.

"Roxas, I-" Sora was silenced by another kiss. As Roxas' hands made their way between Sora's legs, the brunette tensed. "The window..." Sora managed to breathe out between moans. The blonde began to stroke the boy's stiffening cock. It was alien to have someone touch him this way.

"There's no one out there." Roxas mumbled, kissing the tip of Sora's cock before taking it into his mouth. Sora breathed deeply as Roxas continued to suck. His hands laced and gripped at the blonde hair. Roxas nearly cried; he had been longing to do this to Axel. Roxas closed his eyes as he began to deepthroat the virgin splayed out on the bed.

"Roxas...st- stop. I'm going to-" before he could finish, Sora came down the blonde's throat. The blonde gagged as the cum made its way down. After sucking a few more times, Roxas pulled away to catch his breath. He sat on the edge of the bed taking in deep breaths when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Sora licked his neck slowly, causing Roxas to release a soft purr. Sora them made his way in front of the blonde, getting on his knees between the nobody's legs.

"Y-you don't have to do this." Roxas said quickly with wide eyes. Sora simply smiled up at him as he took off the blonde's pants and boxers. The ex- organization member groaned as Sora greedily began to suck him off. He then placed his hand on Sora's head. "Just get it wet, okay?" Sora stopped sucking a moment later to look up at his nobody. "Bend over the bed." Sora did as he was told, his muscles tensing at the feeling of Roxas' hand on his naked hip.

"Roxas, I've never..." Sora mumbled.

"I know. I'll be gentle, so just think of Riku." Roxas whispered after sucking on two of his fingers. He then pushed his index finger into the boy on the bed. "Just try to relax." he whispered as he began thrusting his finger. The brunette moaned softly as his body began to ease. His moans began to fill the room as Roxas added another finger, moving them faster in order to stretch the boy. He even whispered Riku's name once. A moment later Sora was moaning out loud as Roxas began to slowly thrust his cock into him. His body trembled as he cried out, trying to adapt to what was inside of him.

"Keep going!" Sora breathed out while stroking his cock. Roxas obliged, groaning at the tightness around him. The sound of both of their moans were flowing out of the room. Roxas' thrusts went deeper into Sora whose body jerked and voice cried out Riku's name. A smirk slid across Roxas' face at the realization of hitting Sora's prostate. Not longer after, Sora came onto the bed as Roxas filled him. Both boys were spent and a moment later, spooning on the bed. Roxas breathed in the briny scent of Sora's hair, whom was quickly falling asleep. He was so happy the brunette would give him this gift of his home in Twilight Town, but also the happiness of intimacy. Unfortunately, Roxas could already see evidence of Sora beginning to wake from the dream. Everything was getting fuzzy as it began to fade into the dark unconscious of Sora's mind. He could even smell the ocean and hear the waves and calls of seabirds.

* * *

><p>Sora slowly blinked open his eyes, looking at the ceiling as it came into focus. His body suddenly jerked forward. His dream came flooding back to him. Sora threw the blanket to the floor. What he saw made his eyes grow wide. He was completely naked and hard as a rock. Yet there was cum on the bed. His rear end was hurting like hell and his throat ached as if he'd been screaming. Did he and Roxas really have sex? Would that technically be masturbation? His head was swimming with thoughts.<p>

"Hey Sora, can I come in?" A voice asked from the opposite side of his bedroom door. It was Riku, what was he doing here?

"Give me a minute!" The spiky haired brunette shouted, quickly getting dressed . Though there was no way to hide the boner. He undid his pants and began stroking, desperate for release.

"Sora, are you okay in there?" The silver haired boy asked as he opened the door. Sora and Riku stared at each other.

He had been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little something I wrote for a friend's birthday. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not.<strong>


End file.
